<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty boy by shuafulz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559879">pretty boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafulz/pseuds/shuafulz'>shuafulz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Smut, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafulz/pseuds/shuafulz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua can't take his eyes off the prettiest boy he's ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua wanted to go home as soon as possible. He leaned back on his swivel chair and looked at the papers in front of him. </p><p>
  <em>CEO HONG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MONTHLY STOCKS REPORT</em>
</p><p>He wasn't even the CEO, it was his dad. Basically, he's the position after.</p><p>He looked at his phone. 10:04 pm. He should go home now.</p><p>He didn't even notice the cold box of donuts that Junhui ordered for him since he can't make it to their dinner.</p><p>Joshua sighed and arranged all the papers in his table, wanting to go home quickly. As soon as he finished his papers, he opened the box of donuts and ate while looking at the scenery in front of him. </p><p>The night view of Seoul. Dark was not a word to describe as the lights from each establishment glows. The beauty of the view gave energy to Joshua's very tired existence.</p><p>His peace was ended by a ring on his phone.</p><p><em>Mom.</em> It said.</p><p>Joshua sighed as he thought of another explanation why he won't sleep at their house tonight.</p><p>"Hi, mom." Joshua answered.</p><p><em>"Joshua Hong. When are you coming home? Do you even know what time it is?"</em> His mom greeted him with a half worried and half angry voice.</p><p>Joshua held the bridge of his nose with two fingers and closed his eyes.</p><p>"The weekend, mom. I promise." He answered.</p><p><em>"I regret why I let have your own house. You should've still lived with us." </em>His mom huffed.</p><p>Joshua laughed.</p><p>"It's not a house, mom, a penthouse." Joshua smiled.</p><p><em>"Whatever. Just go home for a while." </em>Her tone became softer.</p><p>"Yes, mom. Love you."</p><p>
  <em>"Love you too. Take care, ok?" </em>
</p><p>"Yes, mom, you too. I gotta go now." Joshua ended the call.</p><p>Finishing his box of Krispy Kreme, Joshua arranged all his things and went out his office. The remaining employees greeted him, as usual, and he didn't pay even a bit of attention, as usual.</p><p>He got in the parking lot and rode on his black Porsche. </p><p>Joshua has always been fascinated at the city lights, especially near midnight. </p><p>Blinding, but so beautiful.</p><p>Driving with his right hand, while his left one opened his car window and leaned his elbows at the edge.</p><p>This is the world he lives in. He got everything he wanted. Money, fame, looks, women, sex.</p><p>But everytime he stops and stares at the lights, it feels like something is missing.</p><p>Joshua Hong, 25. One of the most powerful and richest bachelor to ever live in South Korea and LA. What more can he ask for?</p><p>He, himself doesn't know what else was missing from him.</p><p>Joshua arrived at the large building, where his penthouse is. The lights from each floor screamed rich and luxury. Joshua's eyes were getting heavier and heavier until he found himself laying on his king sized bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan entered the club with his casual clothes. White shirt and faded jeans with his dark glasses. A bag in hand, containing his clothes for the night.</p><p>He was about to knock on the dressing room when his boss, Seungkwan, the club owner, greeted him with his bubbly smile and fluffy cheeks.</p><p>"Jeonghan, my love!" Seungkwan hugged him.</p><p>"Hey." Jeonghan greeted back with a light smile.</p><p>"Seokmin and Soonyoung are already dressing up, you should too. Your show is last but because Seokmin and Soonyoung requested that they'll perform for a few minutes due to some fucking reasons, I'll have to extend yours. Longer than usual." Seungkwan said the last sentences with a pout, indicating that Jeonghan has to agree with him.</p><p>"It's fine. I can do it." Jeonghan answered with a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Thank you! I won't have your tips tonight!" Seungkwan said and ruffled Jeonghan's blonde hair and walked away.</p><p><em>I'm fucked. </em>Jeonghan thought as to why he agreed to extend his show.</p><p>One, his back was aching since the morning because he had to sell their mattress for food, making Jeonghan sleep on the cold, hard and wooden floor.</p><p>Two, his eyes were getting blurry since he haven't had an eye check up in years. His glasses doesn't fit him anymore.</p><p>Lastly, he promised his half brother Seungcheol that he'll be home early since it was the latter's birthday.</p><p>Jeonghan sighed and went inside the dressing room. He met eyes with Seokmin and Soonyoung having a make out session. He chuckled at their startled faces.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>"You better not. Move." Seokmin said with fierce eyes and shoved Jeonghan out of his way.</p><p>"I'm sorry-" Soonyoung tried to apologize to Jeonghan but his boyfriend cut him off.</p><p>"SOONYOUNG, WE'RE UP NOW. STOP TALKING TO THAT GUY!" </p><p>Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and locked the room as soon as the two left. He stripped off his clothes, leaving him with his boxers. He grabbed the necktie from his bag and loosely hung it on his neck. He applied his favorite red lipstick on his thin lips, making it more highlighted. He parted his blonde hair in half and grabbed a tiny amount of hair gel to slick some of it back. </p><p>Few moments later and Jeonghan put on his mask and went up to the stage. Screams and whistles from the audience are heard throughout the whole club. </p><p>Jeonghan sighed and did his job.</p><p>"50,000 won." Jeonghan sighed. It was enough for a whole week and a month late rent for him and Seungcheol. </p><p>He was walking his way home and gazed at the street lights. Every light from each establishment said different things. You can easily tell where people belong in these lights.</p><p>As for Jeonghan, his light screams cheap and poor. He passed by a cake store and immediately remembered that it was Seungcheol's birthday.</p><p>"Fuck." Jeonghan ran back to the store as it was already closing.</p><p>"Sir, we're sorry but it's la-" The staff said while trying to close the shop.</p><p>"No, wait, please! It's my brother's birthday. I was working the whole day and I knew he hasn't eaten anything the whole night because he was waiting for me to get home-" Jeonghan wasn't acting. It was the truth. And that truth alone made him wanna cry.</p><p>"Sir. We're sorry. Please, excuse me." The staff closed and locked their door.</p><p>Jeonghan stared blankly at the closed store. He was hungry and cold. He was sure that Seungcheol is too. Without wasting anytime, Jeonghan ran to the nearest convenience store at their place.</p><p>He was breathing heavily when he entered the store and hurriedly looked for anything sweet. Luckily, he found a low priced ice cream that Seungcheol really likes. And a pair of rice in a box meal.</p><p>Jeonghan finally went home to their tiny apartment. Sighing with a smile, Jeonghan placed their food on the small table.</p><p>"Cheollie! I'm home!" He called.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"It's Jeonghan!"</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>"Cheollie, look I know you're mad at me for coming home late at your birthday, but please understand that I need to work for us. For you." Jeonghan said and walked to their shared room.</p><p>There, he found his brother laying on the floor, pale and cold.</p><p>Jeonghan ran to him and checked his breathing. It was normal.</p><p>But something isn't.</p><p>A lump was on the back Seungcheol's head. Jeonghan was making sure that his hands weren't lying. And they were really not.</p><p>Jeonghan felt like crying as he carried Seungcheol on his fragile arms and called an ambulance.</p><p>He didn't expect that out of all the lights he passed by on the street, he would end up at the place he hated the most.</p><p>The hospital.</p><p>Jeonghan tried his best not to cry as he waited for a nurse or a doctor to update him about his brother's condition. He looked down at the white hospital floor, reflecting the white lights. </p><p>He started counting all his savings from when he started to work at the club and the hotel, until now. He knew that how much it is, it still won't be enough for whatever Seungcheol's treatment would be, if he ever has one.</p><p>"Are you Seungcheol's brother?" A nurse came up to Jeonghan.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I am." Jeonghan stood up and wiped his little tears.</p><p>"But it says on the record, you don't have the same surname." The nurse arched her brow.</p><p>Jeonghan thought that it's not really required for hospital staffs to meddle with family ties, right?</p><p>But he was left with no choice but to answer politely.</p><p>"We're half brothers." Jeonghan quietly said.</p><p>"Oh, well uh, look, he's awake now. I suggest you come to him and I'll explain to both of you what really happened." The nurse said and turned around. Not even bothering to hear Jeonghan's answer.</p><p>Considering Jeonghan's clothes, his ragged white shirt, old looking faded jeans and dirty sneakers, he really didn't expect the staffs to treat them good. But regardless of this sad reality, Jeonghan wasn't dazed or angered.</p><p>Jeonghan followed the nurse to Seungcheol's room and he found his brother, awake, pale and thin.</p><p>"Cheollie!" Jeonghan ran to him and hugged him, almost crying.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jeonghan." Seungcheol hugged him back and patted his hair.</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Do you wanna know your condition or not?" The nurse cut Jeonghan off and impatiently looked at them.</p><p>The two brothers suddenly felt cold and dry on their throats.</p><p>"The lump on your head was a tumor. It needs surgery. To know whether it may be cancerous or not. The surgery costs a lot, if you can't afford it then we can't help you." The nurse said.</p><p>Jeonghan had enough of her attitude and walked in front of her, face to face with her.</p><p>"Look, I know we may not look like your typical rich and middle class patients, but your really testing my patience with that fucking attitude." Jeonghan said each words like spit.</p><p>The nurse was shocked at his sudden outburst.</p><p>"I'm doing my job." She replied with equal anger.</p><p>"We'll get the surgery. Is that all?" </p><p>"No. He needs medication since he may experience constant fatigue and headache. He also needs good food, but basing on given context, he looks like he won't have it." The nurse said and crossed her arms.</p><p>Jeonghan was about to throw hands when his brother spoke.</p><p>"Thank you, miss. Can you please leave me and my brother for a moment?" Seungcheol said with his natural sweet voice.</p><p>The nurse gladly obliged and walked out of their scene.</p><p>Jeonghan turned to his brother with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"I told you I'm more handsome than you." Seungcheol joked.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood for a laugh." Jeonghan replied with an irritated tone.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed.</p><p>"We'll get that surgery and medicines." Jeonghan said and sat beside his brother.</p><p>"How? Your work at the hotel isn't enough, and don't get me started at your club work. I should've not let you meet Seungkwan." Cheol rolled his eyes.</p><p>"We have no other choice-"</p><p>"I'll work at hotel again with you." Cheol replied.</p><p>"And what? So you can pass out anytime? No. Quit your job at the pub, and just stay home. I'll manage." Jeonghan said with finality.</p><p>"You know I'm older than you, right?" Seungcheol smiled softly.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>"And before mom died, I promised to take care of you. But now it's the opposite." Cheol laughed.</p><p>Jeonghan seconded his laugh.</p><p>"It's my second week at the hotel tomorrow, I better not be late again or I'm fired." Jeonghan bit his lip while thinking.</p><p>"Go home, then. Call Chan and tell him to look after me in here." Seungcheol said and pushed his brother away from him, indicating for him to go now.</p><p>Jeonghan stood up at his brother's push and head towards the door.</p><p>"Hannie." Seungcheol called him as soon as Jeonghan opened the door slightly.</p><p>Jeonghan turned around to face him.</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was crying while walking his way home. The street lights added some type of effect to his emotions. </p><p>He didn't know what to do.</p><p>Or maybe he does.</p><p>
  <em>It's now or never.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan thought while he sat down on a bench while playing with his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>For Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p>Jeonghan may be a bitch sometimes and he knew how Seungcheol put up with him. And what he was about to do can never equal what Seungcheol did for him.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. </p><p>And his decision was final.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, new fic sjfkdnfkx so i don't think i can update my other fic 'playlist' anymore. however, i've been thinking abt this one a lot, even before creating my first 2 fic, i've had this one in mind.</p>
<p>sooo, i hope u guys enjoy and support. thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>